conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Juan Lorenzo de Lara
) | profession = Politician | religion = | languages_spoken = , , | spouse = | children = | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = | commands = | battles = | awards = | signature = |footnotes = }} :This is a ; the paternal (family) surname is de Lara and the maternal surname is Cuevas Juan Lorenzo de Lara Cuevas (born 24 May 1981), commonly referred to as just Juan Lorenzo, is the current President of Parana and head of the Lara family. Juan Lorenzo was born in Puerta Capilla as the patrilineal heir to the Lara family, the ruling presidential family of Parana. As a child, Juan Lorenzo was privately tutored, and in 1994, at the age of 13, he began attending . Juan Lorenzo returned to Parana in 1999 to attend university, and in 2003, he graduated from the National University of Puerta Capilla with an honours degree in . He was formally appointed as his father's successor that same year, inheriting his uncle's seat in the Chamber of Senators. He was inaugurated as the President of Parana after the death of his father, Pablo de Lara, on 29 April 2011. Prior to his inauguration, he had served as a Senator for Puerta Capilla since 2003. Juan Lorenzo, as the first child of Pablo de Lara, was appointed as the Presidential successor at his birth, although he did not receive the official sanction of the Chamber of Senators until 2003, when he completed his studies. Upon his inauguration to the presidency in 2011, Juan Lorenzo's younger brother, Pablo Eduardo de Lara, inherited his senatorial seat. The presidency of Juan Lorenzo has been marked by an increase in international instability, with global outbreaks of and the development of the . Despite a loss of confidence from his young age, Juan Lorenzo has otherwise successfully led Parana out of the remaining problems of the of 2008 and brought about a great deal of economic development in a relatively short amount of time. Despite the presidency officially being , Juan Lorenzo has received a great deal of policy support from the Social Republican Party, and in return, he has attracted a great deal of criticism from all Popular Deputies and many Senators. Early life Juan Lorenzo de Lara Cuevas was born to Pablo Ignacio de Lara Cabello and Monica Maria Vicario de Lara on 24 May 1981 at the Hospital Británico in Puerta Capilla, Parana. Born into the Lara family, Juan Lorenzo was the first child of the ruling President of Parana, Pablo de Lara, and as such, precedent determined that eventually Juan Lorenzo would be appointed as the successor to the presidency upon coming of age. His brother, Eduardo, was born two years after him, and in another two years their sister, Victoria Maria de Lara, would be born. At the age of 5, Juan Lorenzo began private tutoring at Huerto Blanco Palace, the residence of the family of President Pablo de Lara, who preferred that they live in Huerto Blanco as opposed to Flores Palace, as Huerto Blanco was much more secure and further away from the busy centre of Puerta Capilla. As Juan Lorenzo was raised in a secluded and studious environment, he became a very diligent and knowledgeable student at a relatively young age. Although he made friends with the children of other prominent politicians and businesspeople of the country, Juan Lorenzo preferred to spend a great deal of time alone. As a child, he garnered an appreciation for literature and music. When Juan Lorenzo turned 13, he was sent to in Britain, as his father was at the same age. At Eton, Juan Lorenzo made many friends among the British elite, and, most notably, became fluent in English. It would be at Eton that Juan Lorenzo began to take an interest in politics, as previously he had largely given little attention to the status of his father. At the age of 17, he agreed to be formally made the presidential successor, and after graduating from Eton the following year, he returned to Puerta Capilla to attend university. At the National University of Puerta Capilla, Juan Lorenzo studied with a focus in both and . He achieved his bachelor's degree in 2001 and his master's degree in 2003. The year of his achievement of his master's degree, Juan Lorenzo was made the successor to his father through his appointment to the Chamber of Senators as the Senator for Puerta Capilla, taking his uncle's spot and hence formally becoming the heir to his father and the presidency. Senator As the Senator for Puerta Capilla, Juan Lorenzo generally supported the left-leaning camp within the Chamber of Senators, which, at the time of his appointment, supported the opposition in the Chamber of Deputies, as the Popular Party had taken power that same year. While he was urged by his father to consider more than one way of thought, Juan Lorenzo frequently held his own positions close at hand when deciding upon matters debated in the Chamber of Senators, and hence, he brought about a great deal of criticism from ideological opponents of the left, who believed his future presidency would become a time in which only the government explicitly approved by Juan Lorenzo would rule. The period of time in which Juan Lorenzo was appointed was a time fraught with economic despair in Parana. The aftershocks Paranean economic crisis still resonated throughout the country, and the vast majority of the nation's citizens were either poor, , or even . With an unemployment rate that nearly reached 25%, the newly elected government faced a great deal of domestic pressure to take steps to alleviate the problem. The policies proposed by the Justicialist Party were heavily opposed by Juan Lorezno, as he was staunchly opposed to the massive reductions in government spending which were being undertaken by the new government. Although the Chamber of Senators was largely powerless in matters of government finance, Juan Lorenzo supported three separate attempts among left-leaning Senators to save various nationalised industries, including Aerolíneas Paranas and ECUP. While each measure failed to pass in the subsequent Chamber of Censors, Juan Lorenzo gained a great deal of infamy from the Platine right-wing for his efforts in opposition of the fiscal policy of the ruling government. On social issues, the liberal attitude of the entire country during the period following the nation's worst ever economic crisis made such issues less prominent. Juan Lorenzo supported the government's move to liberalise the law regarding abortion in 2007, and in 2010, he supported the government's move to become the first country in to legalise same-sex marriage. On 29 April 2011, with the death of Pablo de Lara, Juan Lorenzo, in being the Senator of Puerta Capilla, succeeded his father to the presidency of Parana. Category:Lara family Category:Platina Category:Individuals Category:Platine individuals